


Hamlet: Rewritten

by theFateofYou



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Community Theatre AU, Director - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hamlet - Freeform, More tags to be added, Nonbinary Character, Playwright, Polyamory, Swordplay, havent decided, multiple romances, not my idea but my writing, so that everyone can see it, this is honestly so much fun, this might end in a big poly group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theFateofYou/pseuds/theFateofYou
Summary: Inspired by the lovely za-sengoku-na-kenshin-no-shinji about the arcana cast being in a community theatre, I have begun a story pertaining to such an idea.When Asra preposes a rewritten Shakespearen play, MC will make it work as they tell the whole troupe. Antics will ensue, dramatic monologues, daring swrodfights for the director's hand. Sandbags will crash and critics will write furiously from their desk. This is only the beginning.Check out the original post here: http://za-sengoku-na-kenshin-no-shinji.tumblr.com/post/184109448054/the-arcana-but-everyone-does-community-theater-au





	1. Chapter 1

“Asra...this is just Hamlet...but different.” they sighed, dropping the script onto the desk and leaning far back into the plush purple fabric of their chair. All the tension could be felt in their brow as they massaged the bridge. They weren’t entirely sure how to explain this, but gestured out weakly. “We can’t...just remake Hamlet with a different name and then say its ours. That’s not how plays work.”

Asra sat across from the tired director. Dressed in bright flared pants, an open vest, and a scarf that had one too many colours to it, Asra was the definition of an eccentric playwright. His fingers were stained with ink and paint and they drummed over his thigh as he listened to the director’s main issue. Said director leaned over the desk, pulling dark hair over their shoulder and running their fingers through it. Root to tip to try and relieve some of the ache. The headaches were a constant one, and the stress of announcing the new play title was only adding to the mounted pressure. A title they had promised to announce tonight, or risk Lucio storming around and yelling something about timing. 

With the ease and grace of an acrobat, Asra unfolded himself from the stool he had so delicately balanced on and walked around their desk and already they leaned back in their chair; fully aware of what he planned to do but it didn’t stop the content sigh from leaving their lips as his hands massaged their scalp. “I know, I know. We’ll call it Hamlet then. Hamlet: Rewritten. Give the story a happier ending. The audience will take a good laugh to it, and I’m sure Lucio will be more than happy to play any part. Knowing him it will be the one with the most dramatics.” 

He had such a soothing tone to his voice, and they groaned a little more as he massaged away the throbbing ache in their scalp. “Come on director, you know you want to.” he teased, and they could almost picture the slight curl in his lips that would match his tone. “Are the headaches getting worse?”

“Only when I’m here.” They chuckled, taking the writer’s hand and pressing their forehead against it before letting go and standing up. Dressed in flowing fabrics of deep magenta and purples. Loose fit pants that flared at the ankle, high waisted to the button and meeting the collection of bells and whistles held up by several belts; a long sleeved shirt that cut deeply down the breast bone to make room for a collection of necklaces. All bone, strings, beads, and charms that had been gathered from numerous members of the cast. Course, the rest had been picked out by Nadia, whom after joining the troupe had made it her personal mission to dress them in a more seemly, and directorial manner. Never could get them to wear shoes though, and they padded barefoot across the room before looking to Asra, “Come on then. Lets tell the company what we’ve come up with.”

With dramatic flourish fitting for a theatre, they pushed a beaded curtain away and made their way to the front stage. Weaving in between light wires, costumes, and old set pieces. A ship there, a feathered hat here. All memories of the past, and all well, they’d be making more with them soon. They walked past the curtain, following the noise of laughter and cheers, and the oddest clash of false steel. The stage revealing all.   
The two best actors, engaged in a duel. On the one side, in thigh high boots and leather pants, with an unbuttoned red shirt was the always daring Lucio. His hair swept back, and a daring grin on his thin features as he twisted and thrusted his rapier against the other man. His form perfection, all straight lines and angles that only a master fencer could find fault with. On the other side, was the far more boisterous Julian. A pirate hat stolen from the costume chest was propped over his messy red curls, his white shirt hanging loose and untucked over black jeans. He had less form, but held his own against Lucio with a dark horse streak. Twisting and turning out of harm's way, all form lost to him but it was with that freedom that gave him some advantage against the practiced man. 

 

“Have at me scoundrel.” he jested, taking a step in that forced Lucio to go back. Only to retake his ground with a subtle twist that put Julian off balance. His grin a far more dangerous one as he grew in close, “I’ll not be losing to a pirate. Much less an amateur.”

The director stood their, feeling as though they should step in and call an end to the fun, but the bright laughter of the company was worth letting it continue you. The singing of steel a comforting thing in the empty hall until finally Julian’s hand lost its grip upon the rapier and it clattered uselessly to the ground. Lucio pulled away victorious, and caught your gaze to give you a daring grin and a wink before casting his blade aside. “Why, our esteemed director. Good news I pray?”

His tone played with a heavy Shakespearean note. Something he only did when on the stage, and let for secret mocking behind his back from the others. The director fell in step with it, taking a pile of scripts from Asra as he followed behind and began to hand them out one by one to the company. “Aye dear trouper. The long wait is done. Here by our words, and the battle is…”

They paused, before grinning as the rhyme came to them. “Won.” 

They took the time to hand the script over to each person, taking in count of who was there. There was always the odd stragglers. People who showed mild interest and would return to act or help with the stage, but the main people. Why, there was six of them. The Apprenticing Company as you had called them. For none were professional actors and play makers, but all had the spirit to be one. 

Lucio and Julian almost needed no introduction. Known across Vesuvia for their work (a doctor of Julian, and a company owner of Lucio) and for their acting. It was their presence, and of Nadia, that drew in the crowds large enough to keep the building funded. 

Speaking of Nadia, she sat draped in a chair. A stunning portrait of fine silks and cashmere sweater as she flicked through the script as they handed it to her. Already planning out costumes that would best suit the situation. Perched in her lap was the chubby redhead, sister to Julian, and all round enthusiast. Sometimes she acted, sometimes she created sets, and always she kept the place alive with plant life that kept the air fresh and clean. The two were disgusting and inseparable, and the whole company loved them together.

Next was Muriel. They would’ve missed him if not for the massive size of the man. Currently sitting on the stage floor, hidden by shadow as he carefully whittled away at a stick; trying to create peace out of nature’s chaos. He gave a gruff nod and took the script from their hands, managing a shy and weak smile. It was all that they could ask, he was the best painter out there and made the background sets and props that left the authorities raving in excitement. 

Nadia chimed in first as they were reading, her voice dominating the space. “This is just Hamlet.”

The director sighed and nodded, already feeling their temples throb. “Aye. It is. Not just any Hamlet though. Asra, our beloved playwright has rewritten it. Given it sense, humour, and a happy ending.”

She didn’t seem sold on the idea, and the director leaned into Asra’s hands as they returned to massage at sore temples. He always knew when his touch was needed, nothing you could ask of a better friend. They nodded, and met Nadia’s gaze, and then that of everyone there. “Is this not the twenty first century? Is it not time that we give daring and show that Hamlet could have had a better ending. That justice is met without death. That love is found without a grave.”

They slowly moved away from Asra, taking centre stage, and Julian swung his feet out of the way. Giving a wide grin as the director went into their inspiring monologue. They always did at the beginning. Drawing the company in. The glue that kept this rag tag bunch together, that helped them create something they were proud of. The director gestured out wide to the invisible crowd. “Let us show the people of Vesuvia a happy ending. A better ending. Let it burn into the critics eyes, let our words move their hearts. Shakespeare gave us the start, Asra gave us the words. Nadia will dress us, Muriel will transport us to that world. And together, we will create something far more beautiful than the audience could ever dream. Let us create, Hamlet: Rewritten!”

The deafening cheers and applause were exactly what they wanted to hear. Smiles filling the faces of each member and already they gathered in groups to discuss roles. Nadia flipping open her sketch book to start out costume ideas, and Muriel had long disappeared into the background; counting his paint colours for what he would need. In almost creepy, simultaneous fashion. They felt the arms of two lanky boys drape over their shoulders. Julian and Lucio giving a well known grin as they announced, “I should play Hamlet.”

Ah fuck, that headache was already returning.


	2. Act 1: Scene 1: Your Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The play announced and already Julian and Lucio want the main role. Shenanigans ensue as both try to bring the director to their side, and a twist follows with it.

"Hey! I said it first!" Both Lucio and Julian shouted, glaring at each other over the director's shoulders. They could practically feel the red and grey eyes staring through their skull and into each other, trying to dominate the other through gaze alone. It wasn't making Gail's headache go away any faster. Pushing both faces away with either hand, Asra moved into rest his head on their shoulder. Giving each a spitting glare. "Why don't you two battle it out rather than bothering Gailathorn with it."

Ah yes, Gailathorn. He always used their full name, rather than Gail. What could be said, their parents had been seaside hippies and thought the name perfect. The director shook their head, pulling the dark locks over their shoulder and ran their fingers through the shorter pieces. “There has been enough fighting and I don’t have the money to cover one of you two being ‘accidentally’ stabbed. Again.”

Lucio rubbed his prosthetic, rolling his eyes. A slip of a joint he said. Don’t know how the protective tip came off he said. Julian almost didn’t make opening night with the rush to the hospital. Gail rolled their weight back to rest against Asra, the writer holding them up with a gentle smile that Gail couldn’t see. Too deep in contemplation over what to do. Of course they could both audition, but they already knew the result. Both Lucio and Julian would bring a beautiful and yet different performance of Hamlet and the choice would be impossible and whomever lost would pout the entire season; whining about favouritism. No, they needed to compete each other for it to feel fair. Gail sighed and stood up, picking up the script and holding up the copy to the light. Silently begging the ghost of Hamlet to lend some sort of guidance. Their eyes looked down the page until it rested upon Ophelia’s name. Ophelia. She’d love and live in this version, happy with Hamlet. The flower maiden no more...flowers...

Gail grinned, throwing the script high in the air. “Alright you too. One of you is going to be Ophelia’s lover, and Ophelia had a love for the meaning of flowers. If you want the part, go rummage through the secret garden props, there are plenty of flowers, and whomever constructs the most flattering sentence will win Ophelia’s heart, and by extension the role.”

They had barely finished their explanation before the two had run off to the backstage. Bothering poor Muriel has he started sketching set ideas from the script description. Gail turned to face the audience, missing where Asra had gone, probably to grab tea for their head. The director looked over to Nadia who was currently popping a cherry tart into Portia’s mouth. “Nadia?” Gail asked, and the designer looked up with a smile. Portia’s cheeks turning bright red and she inhaled the rest of the tart. “Yes dear?”

“I was hoping you would play the role of the Queen. You’re the only woman I know with enough poise for the role. And call up your sisters, see if any would be interested in playing minor roles.”

Nadia’s face went still, a perfect mask of neutrality. Her relationship with her sisters had always been strenuous. With six older sisters in the childhood home, getting noticed was always a struggle; especially when your parents ran the city. Now that they’d all grown up and away, Nadia was still working to rebuild the bonds between her and then. Gail felt their should tense, tapping their fingers on the script as they waited for an answer from the perfectly poised designer. Portia whispered in her ear, unable to hide the curve to her lips as she pulled away and Nadia sighed in defeat before picking up her phone to text her siblings. Leaving Gail wondering just what Portia had said to convince the woman. 

The director walked the rest of the way to the theatre entrance and began tacking up the audition times for the different roles as well as a general audition time for the secondary cast. They saw a few regulars come in and sign their names on the audition sheets; Selasi, the best baker in Vesuvia, a begrudging Valerius, and both of Nadia's bodyguards Ludovico and Bludmila. As well as a couple faces Gail didn't know. With Nadia's sisters, there would be no shortage of actors. More than anything, Gail hated having actors double up on roles. It led to confusion more than anything, and with the patrons of Lucio and Nadia, the theatre had more than enough money to pay for said actors. 

Gail was quick to escape the crowd, and darted back into the theatre before they could try and pester them with questions. Finding comfort on centre stage, reading the script over again and plotting a few steps for the opening piece. Already they had a few people in mind for certain roles. Nadia as the queen, while Nadia didn't always want to be on stage, Gail could think of no one better to play the regal and poise needed, and also display the struggles the queen faced. It was perfect. Of Julian and Lucio, whomever didn't play Hamlet would play Ophelia's brother, Laertes; losing the role of Hamlet would fuel them enough to play the angry, protective brother. 

"You will..." Gail started, reading through the lines for a moment, "You will not cast me...no, no... You! Will Not! cast me aside Hamlet!" they commanded of the stage, then shook their head and moved to centre left and tried the line again. Trying to picture where the effect of Ophelia's lines would be best felt. Eventually, they settled on the upper left. Half their face lit by stage lights, and the other shadowed as they hovered on the very edge of the stage. Ready to topple off. "You! You will not cast me aside Hamlet! I have chosen my life and my love, and that stands with you. I do not ask this of you, nor will you be able to turn away."

Their voice boomed across the stage, growing softer as they beseeched the none existence Hamlet. Reaching out to touch the invisible cheek, "I promised you my heart, and you gave me yours. Do not walk away with it. For surely, I would perish."

"I would not dare. For you are my heart's half Ophelia." A voice called across the stage, and Gail looked up to see not one, not two, but three figures moving from back stage. Immediately, that headache came back as Lucio and Julian came up; script in one hand and a bundle of flowers in the other. And, walking behind them, the owner of the voice that had answered was Asra. Not needing his script, and knowing the response to Ophelia perfectly. Gail smiled, and then paused. Seeing that Asra's arms were filled with flowers as well. Did he...want to play Hamlet? Asra never wanted to be in the plays. He preferred to watch and help Gail with the directing. They couldn't help but raise a brow at Asra, and as if he could read their mind, he shook his head. A silent promise to explain in a moment. 

With that promise, Gail turned her attention back to the two possible leads. Each with an armful of flowers, and wide grins of their face. That they had made a sentence of the flower language, and believing their own bouquet better than the others. Gail twisted her lips, and looked at Lucio's bouquet first. It was all roses in various shades, and it seemed to scream 'Lucio' more than Ophelia; the roses spilling out of his arms as he walked. Still, they focused on the symbolism of each. It was mostly thornless red roses, to say perfect love at first sight, and mixed in were a few pale pinks (grace) and lavenders (enchantment). A single, white rose blooming larger than the rest in the middle, and the statement clicked in Gail's mind. She reached out, stroking Lucio's cheek and he leaned into the touch. Gail spoke the flowers' words, "Ophelia, you are the epitome of innocence and grace. I was enchanted by you the moment my eyes rested on your face, and have loved you ever since."

"Exactement." Lucio grinned, leaning down as though he expected a kiss from the beloved director. "You can hand the role to me dear. I'm sure Julian will accept defeat." 

"Ah, ah! Not so fast! I think you will find my statement far superior!" Julian declared, pushing in front of the blonde and presenting his bouquet. It was more a garden variety than Lucio's. A bright, colour display: daffodils (unrequited love), orange blossoms (eternal love), arbutus berries (thee only do I love), and red camellias (you're in my heart). It was sweet, and gentle, and it made Gail smile as she looked through the flowers. Again, she reached out, and cupped the redhead's cheek, feeling him shudder against their hand. "Ophelia, I hold you in my heart, as my only love. A boundless thing, without limit, reaching further than you could ever comprehend."

Gail pulled away, grasping their own chin in contemplation. Lucio's bouquet, was...very Lucio. Praising the woman, flattering her. But it wasn't...Hamlet. Hamlet loved Ophelia, not for her grace or her face or any corporeal thing. He loved her because she was more than that and he could never hope to understand that. He was made a fool at her altar, but prayed anyway. They turned on their heel, and plucked a daffodil from Julian's bouquet. "Hamlet loves Ophelia, unconditionally and irrevocably. The thought you brought to your bouquet, it spoke to this love. The role is yours." 

Julian cheered, throwing the bouquet up into the air, while Lucio kicked the roses off the stage. He couldn't be mad, but he was going to be mad anyway. Gail squeaked as Julian pressed a kiss to their cheek, whispering thanks before rushing over to celebrate with his sister. Lucio strode over, all fire and fury, and Gail was already rubbing their forehead when he reached them. Towering over Gail, "And what will I be doing then? Director." he huffed, and Gail pressed their hands to his chest. "You will play Ophelia's brother, Laertes. Your bouquet was all flattery, and exactly what Laertes would say of his sister. Praising her virtues to anyone who would listen. Its the second largest part."

That seemed to sate him, for now, but Gail knew he would storm her office at a later date to complain about Julian. A headache for later, for now she had to focus on getting these flowers cleaned up. Knowing that both actors had completely forgotten about them already. Yet, just as they began to start picking up, Asra walked forward, and Gail recalled the flowers he was holding. "So, what are these for?"

"Just read, and then I'll tell you." he encouraged, and Gail began to poke through the flowers. Rosemary, pansies, fennel, columbine, rue, daisies, and a tumble of violets. And a single acacia blossom that Gail couldn't remember the meaning for. But the others. "These are...the flowers from Ophelia's speech in the original play. But these are all for remembering and mourning. Has someone died?" Gail looked up, worried that he was trying to break some bad news to her gently. Asra shook his head, a brilliant smile on his face. 

"No, no. I..." he paused, and they both noticed the rest of the stage was watching. This time, Asra reached out and cupped Gail's cheek. "I wrote the role of Ophelia...for you."

Gail felt all the blood rush to their face, their mouth dropping open as they tried to read the look on Asra's face. It was pure sincerity. Gentle and kind, silently begging that they take the flowers and the role. Gail had acted a few roles before, when the theatre had been struggling at the very beginning. Ever since the theatre gather sponsors, they were no longer in need of actors, and Gail had stuck solely to directing. It seemed, incredulous for Asra to ask. Yet, they knew that face well. He wanted this. More than anything, he wanted them to play the role he had wrote for her. "Asra I, I.."

"I won't take no for an answer!" Julian chimed in, climbing up onto the stage and wrapping his arms around Gail's waist; lifting them up in the air. "As Hamlet, I simply must have the dear director as my counterpart." he teased, and Gail immediately fell into the dramatics with him. "Release me you scoundrel! Help! Help! Oh is there some hero to save me!"

Julian laughed, throwing Gail over his shoulder, leaving Asra standing there with his bouquet. Lucio was on it, running across the stage and snatching Gail out of Julian's arms when he least expected it. "Keep your dirty pirate hands off my sister Hamlet!"

"Oh! Is that a challenge Laertes? You are not worthy of having Ophelia as a sister!" Julian grinned, kicking up the forgotten prop swords, and Gail shrieked. No way were they getting caught in the middle of another sword fight. All the tossing back and forth was bringing the chronic migraines back, and Gail clutched at their head. Trying to tap out as the two continued to challenge and provoke each other. Asra noticed the look, and tried to worm in, but the two were too busy pushing Gail back and forth between them. Luckily, another hero appeared. In the form of one, very tired, Muriel. The two actors stepped aside as Muriel walked inbetween them, and scooped Gail up into his arms. Only then noticing the way they clutched at their head, and the two couldn't get their apologies out fast enough. Muriel's voice boomed, "You've worn the director out. Clean up the mess you made."

Gail mumbled a soft thanks to Muriel as he carried them back to the low light office; the only lights low gas lights that kept it dark enough to not hurt their head. He settled them gently in their spinny chair, "You push yourself too much." he mumbled, pushing Gail's hair back and pulling a few fabric petals from it. "Asra's making tea, do you want me to lay out the bed?"

It was a well known fact that Gail lived at the theatre, their office able to convert into a bedroom with the murphy bed on the far wall along side the giant chest of blankets and pillows. They simply preferred being here. It was comfy, smelt old, and was something they loved. Gail nodded, and Muriel began setting the bed out; throwing the blankets and pillows in a random order onto the bed once it was down. He didn't even have to ask, and scooped Gail back up from the chair and rested them gently in the bed. They didn't want to talk, the throbbing of their skull just made them want to sleep. Muriel understood. He was the perfect, silent company when they were tired. Sometimes, if everyone else had left, he'd read to them in that low, timbering tone that put them to sleep in an instant. 

He waited next to their bed until Asra came with a pot of tea, and then left the two alone. Allowing for Asra to slid into the bed next to them, "You should've said something." he scolded gently, passing the cup and Gail sighed as they took a long sip. "I know. I just...the theatre means a lot to me. And to everyone here. I didn't want to ruin it for them." 

"You're not ruining anything." he soothed, rubbing their temples in slow, comforting movements. Gail hummed, letting their eyes close. "Alright. I'll do it." they mumbled after another quiet moment. Asra grinned, but innocently asked, "Do what?"

"Ophelia. I'll be your Ophelia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go look up what acacia blossoms are for...


End file.
